Hide and Seek
by MisplacedObject
Summary: Ed and Jasper play a highstakes game of hide and seek while everyones gone. Warning: Incest(yummy)


Edward waited on the roof of the house like Jasper said. If he had been keeping time right, in another twenty seconds, he'd be able to go back into the house and begin his search for his brother. It was a little game they played, when everyone else was gone. Jasper would hide somewhere, and Edward would have to find him in under three minutes. If he did, he got a nice little reward..Jasper, but if he failed, he got to watch as Jasper pleasured himself, teasing and taunting his lustful brother. It was a game they had enjoyed, but when Bella came into the picture, thier little game was all but forgotten. Until now, with Bella gone to visit her mom and the rest of the Cullens away on a nice 'hunting' vacation.

Assured the time was up, Edward climbed into a window on the very top floor of the house. Searching room by room, any crevase big enough for jasper to hide in. Another rule of the game was Edward couldn't use his abilities, or his keen scent. He had nothing to go on, but his hunches. Finding nothing on the top floor he was about go back out the window, when he heard something downstairs. Rushing down, not even bothering with the steps, Edward stopped in front of his piano, his eyebrows arched and his mouth hanging open. This had been too easy. Jasper sat atop the grand piano, nude and with hisl egs crossed. A devilishly familair smirk spread across his face as his eyes met with those of his brothers.

"Close your mouth." Jasper murmered, straightening out his legs so they dangled off the edge of the piano.

"That was too easy." Edward said, taking a few steps closer.

"I didn't want to wait." Jasper said, outstretching his hands for Edward. "I really have missed this." He purred.

"Not as much as me." Edward said with a smirk. Before taking another step closer, he pulled off his shirt, letting fall to the floor by his already bare feet. He undid his pants and by the time he was in kissing distance of Jasper, he already had his boxers around his ankles.

"We'll see about that."Jasper said, biting Edwards neck and then nipping at his jaw until he got to his lips. Licking his own, he waited for his brother to make his move.

"I've decided to change the rules a bit." Edward said lightly, letting his brother bite him where he please. "Since you made the hunt extremely easy," He said between kisses. "You're going to have to make me extremely hard before I even touch you." He finished with a smirk, earning a growl from his brother, who gladly excepted the challenge.

Pushing himself onto Edward and off the piano, the fell back onto the floor, Jasper straddling the waiting vampire beneath him. He could already feel Edwards slight arousal behind him. It wouldn't take much before the vampire would be as hard as he was right now. Kissing him once more on the lips, Jasper let his tongue trace line around his Edwards jaw, and then let it slide over his neck before kissing him there, and giving him a small nip. Not satisfied with his own work, Jasper scooted down Edwards body, finding his member and letting a finger trace over it lightly. He grabbed it, and rubbed it in his hand until he felt it harden more, causing a little moan from Edwards throat. He smiled, but then smirked again as a plan came across him.

"What if I don't need you to touch me?" Jasper hissed, letting a hand trace an invisible line from his chest, all the way down to his member.

"You wouldn't!" Edward retorted, trying to sit up, but Jasper only pushed him back down. "I did win the hunt."

"But you changed the rules." Jasper said, rubbing his neck to make the other envious. Still stradlling his brother, Jasper took his own member into his hand, stroking it gently, smiling to himself as Edward watched with eyes burning to touch. He moaned, not paying much attention to Edwards low growls of displeasure. He shivered as the first drops of pre-cum, dripped from his own cock and onto his brothers stomach. When that wasn't enough he singled out two fingers and prepared to stick them somewhere Edward had once filled him.

"Alright!" Edward snarled, looking Jasper in the eyes, not wanting his brother to reach an orgasm without him.

"Alright what?" Jasper asked, stroking himself, causing Edwards member to harden to the point of pain.

"I'm sorry for changing the rules." He said, eyeing Jaspers member.

"Mmm, and?" Jasper asked, testing his brothers patience.

"And," Edward began, sitting up as best he could, "I'm going to fuck you into the ground for that little show of yours." Edward said, and before his brother could react, Edward had gotten up, throwing his brother on his back.

"Damn it!" He cursed under his breath as Edward place his legs around his hips. Not bothering to prepare the other, Edward shoved himself as far as he could into his brother.

"Ah!" Jasper cried in pain, looking for something to grasp. Ignoring him, Edward continued pushing his throbbing member in and out of his brother, putting a hand under his back to press him closer to himself. The moans he now got from his brother only drove him further into a primal madness, not stopping until his peak was near.

"Edward!" Jasper gasped as his brother hit his sweet spot over and over again, closing his eyes, he felt his brother throbbing inside him. "Oh god, Edward!" He cried again, shutting his eyes tighter as he felt his own release coming closer. Edward sensed this too, and slowed his pace, much to the annoyance of Jasper, who was clawing at Edwards closest arm. Pulling out completely, Edward smirked at the glare Jasper shot him as he opened his eyes.

"You bastard!" He said, biting his bottom lip.

"Finishing you that way would be, _too_ easy." Edward joked, before looking down at his dick and back to his brother. "Suck." He commanded, not breaking ey contact. When Jaspers hesitated, Edward said,"If you want any hope of climaxing, you'll do it" Sitting up, He kneeled before his brother, his mouth already on his brothers member, his head bobbing up and down as he did as his brother commanded. Leaning back, Edward gripped a handful of Jaspers hair pushing his dick farther into Jaspers mouth. He was glad the gag reflax went away with death, otherwise, he wouldn't have been able to fit his brother dick _all_ the way in his mouth. Feeling his release closing in on him let more moans escape his throat.

"Jasper," He purred, as he gripped his hair harder. "Get ready." He whispered, but his voice cracked and he let his brothers name escape his throat as he came into Jaspers mouth.

Looking at his brother with wild eyes, and cum spiling from his mouth, he pressed his lips violently to Edwards,making sure the cocky sonofabitch got to taste as much of himself as Jasper had.

"My turn." He growled to Edward, Who bent down to take his brother in his mouth. But Jaspered stopped him, grabbing his chin and pulling his face close to his. "Ride me." He demanded in a whisper, letting Edwards face go as he layed back into the floor, waiting for his brother to position himself ontop of him. Edward placed himself on top of Jasper, closing his eyes as his brothers hard dick slipped into him. Jasper pushed himselfup into Edward with a buck of his hips, just to ensure he was all the way in. Grinding him slowly, Edward looked and met Jaspers eyes with a smirk, wanting to smother his brothers lips with his own.

"Edward." He moan, arching his back. He had forgotten how tight his brother was, considering Edward did most of the fucking. He threw his head back, as he felt himself throbbing inside him.

"Almost there?" He asked, and took the next moan he got as a yes. Picking up speed, he listened as his brother repeated his name over and over again, his mouth curving in pleasure as he was about to erupt.

"Edward!" He roared, as he came inside his brother, who leaned down to give his brother a soft kiss on the lips. He let himself collapse on his bother, thier bare chests pressed against each other.

"Next time," Edward said, propping himself up on his elbows and running a hand through his brother hair, "Let's not make such a mess."


End file.
